Encontrando Mi Lugar
by 21juninho21
Summary: Este fic se centra después de la batalla contra los arrancar y Aizen, Ichigo y los demás lo vencieron después de una dura batalla con la ayuda del gotei 13 y ahora se encuentran en la SS. Ichiruki


**Este fic se centra después de la batalla contra los arrancar y Aizen, Ichigo y los demás lo vencieron después de una dura batalla con la ayuda del gotei 13 y ahora se encuentran en la SS **

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite ya nos gustaría…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Oí, ¿Rukia ya ha despertado ese idiota? - le pregunto Renji a la pequeña shinigami que estaba junto a Ichigo que dormía

- Cállate estúpido lo vas a despertar

- Lleva ahí tres días crees que va a despertar ahora - se burlo el pellirrojo pero trago saliva al ver la cara de la shinigami

- Oí, queréis dejar de discutir y prestar un poco de atención al enfermo - bromeo una voz suavemente detrás de los dos y Rukia se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver sonriendo débilmente a Ichigo

- eres un idiota Ichigo - dijo la shinigami sonriéndole

- Y tu una enana y no me quejo - dijo el recibiendo un suave coscorrón de la morena

- Hey Ichigo - le dijo Renji al shinigami substituto que cabeceo la cabeza - ¿menuda siesta eh?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- tres días - le respondió la pequeña Kuchiki mientras que conociéndole ya evitaba que se levantara

- pero y Aizen, los arrancar ¡Inoue!

- baka tu derrotaste a Aizen - le dijo Renji y el pelinaranja hizo memoria y recordó la sangrienta batalla contra el ex-capitán y volvió a relajarse

- ¿todos están bien?

- si algunas heridas que otras si no hubiera sido por los capitanes..

- los capitanes ya tendrían que haber venido desde el principio

- Ichigo los capitanes tienen sus responsabilidades

- no tiene sentido discutir esto - dijo Rukia que le había cogido la mano al pelinaranja que le sonrió imperceptiblemente

- por cierto menuda pelea tuviste contra Aizen tío - le dijo Renji

- ¡pero si Ichigo casi se muere!

- eso no impide que la batalla fuera menos impresionante

- oh si muy impresionante estar al borde de la muerte

- no seas idiota Rukia reconoce que fue una gran pelea hasta los capitanes lo dicen! Todos sabemos que no todos los días se vence a alguien como Aizen

- no sé si lo recordáis pero sigo aquí - replico Ichigo y la morena volvió otra vez con su semblante de preocupación hacia él mientras bebía el agua que le daba - estoy bien Rukia. ¿Dónde estamos?

- en casa de nii-sama - y Ichigo escupió todo el agua rápidamente asustado - ¡ICHIGO ERES UN CERDO!

- ¿casa de Byakuya? - dijo el incrédulo y pasaba de la morena

- yo le convencí le dije que aquí seria donde mejor estarías - le respondió la morena mientras un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas

- Gracias - le dijo sinceramente y la morena la cabeceo restándole importancia - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- En el mundo real Kurosaki - y ahí hacia acto de presencia la imponente figura de Kuchiki Byakuya a la que dedico una mirada rápida a su subordinado y otra a Rukia a Ichigo ni si quiera se le miro - cuando Kurosaki se recupere debéis ir a visitar al General Yamamoto - y los dos shinigami asentían solemnemente mientras Ichigo fruncía aun mas el ceño - y tu también Kurosaki

- Vaya parece que le caes bien - se rio Renji

- También parece que tu le caes bien - se burlo el pelinaranja y Rukia suspiro al ver como los dos se enzarzaban en una discusión interminable

- ¡Silencio los dos idiotas!

- si señora - dijeron los dos a la vez con la cabeza baja y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno

- ¿COMO QUE SEÑORA IDIOTAS? - les grito Rukia fuera de si y los otros dos tragaron saliva

- Rukia tranquilízate - dijo Ichigo mientras veía como Renji veía su posibilidad de escape por una ventana - llevame contigo Renji! - le grito al pellirrojo que ya estaba intentando irse

- Bueno me voy buenas noches Rukia - dijo marchándose rápidamente mientras que los otros dos les insultaban por diferentes motivos

- Que idiota - se rio Ichigo - se ha creído que le ibas a hacer algo

- ¿acaso crees que no le iba a hacer nada Kurosaki-Kun? - ahí estaba otra vez con la estúpida voz dulce de Rukia

- ¡no hables así enana!

- Como que enana ¡idiota!

- estúpida

- retrasado

- mongola

- Impulsivo

- ¡vete a la mierda! - se gritaron los dos a la vez enfadados

- parece que hay cosas que no cambian - le dijo sonriendo la morena

- ¿quieres que cambien?

- no ¿y tu? - y el pelinaranja le miro a los ojos sonriéndole y permitiéndose perderse en los ojos de ella

- ¿si no peleo contigo con quien mas lo hare enana?

- no me llamas enana estúpido - y Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña Kuchiki bajaba la cabeza tristemente

- Oí, Rukia que te pasa

- nada Ichigo - pero el sabia que esos nada querían decir todo y le cogió la mano a la pequeña Kuchiki suavemente

- Rukia..

- es que cuando peleaste contra Aizen tuve miedo Ichigo

- pero al final acabe con el ¿no? Ya no podrá hacer nada a nadie

- no esta preocupada por lo que hiciera idiota estaba preocupado por ti - y dicho esto Ichigo la miro sorprendida y ella se sonrojo

- Rukia yo..

- te vi ahí tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre y medio muerto pensé que - pero no pudo seguir y Ichigo aun seguía sorprendido nunca había visto a la shinigami tan ¿delicada? No sabia si era esa la palabra

- pero estoy bien - dijo el - estoy aquí contigo - y sorpresivamente ella la abrazo y el le correspondió torpemente

- necesitas descansar Ichigo - dijo volviendo a la típica Kuchiki Rukia que Ichigo conocía mientras que le tapaba - y descansa idiota - dijo mientras se iba

- ¿un momento ahora que lo dices eso significa que Kuchiki Rukia estaba preocupada por mi? - se rio Ichigo mientras que ella le lanzaba un cojín - hey que estoy convaleciente

- eso no quita que seas un idiota integral - dijo sacándole la lengua infantilmente gesto que fue respondido por el otro - descansa, nos vemos mañana - y dicho esto se marcho dejando a un Ichigo que se durmió a los pocos minutos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ichigo - le decía suavemente Rukia a Ichigo que seguía profundamente dormido - ICHIGO - definitivamente la paciencia no era el fuerte de Rukia

- Baka, que haces - le replico Ichigo

- despertarte idiota

- como que idiota - le grito el pelinaranja - enana de mierda!

- ¡capullo!

- tranquilos chicos ya sabemos lo mucho que os queréis - intervino Renji que había ido rápidamente al ir los gritos pero se callo al ver las miradas asesinas de los dos

- ¿para que me habéis despertado?

- la visita al comandante Yamamoto idiota

- ¡no me insultes enana!

- vete a la mierda

- bueno ¿nos vamos o que? - dijo Renji cansado de la situación y los otros dos asintieron aun lanzándose miradas asesinas

- Comandante Yamamoto - dijo Renji inclinándose al igual que Rukia pero Ichigo se quedo de pie tranquilamente hasta que un codazo de Rukia le hizo hacerle una reverencia

- lo primero quería agradeceros vuestro sacrificio y gran valor en la batalla aun incumpliendo las normas del Gotei 13 os agradezco vuestra fiereza en la batalla - hablo por primera vez el comandante

- es nuestro trabajo señor, aunque lamentamos romper las normas del seretei - dijo Rukia esta vez

- se les pasara por esta vez por vuestro gran servicio ya esta recuperado Shinigami Kurosaki

- Shinigami substituto - corrigió automáticamente Ichigo y los otros dos le miraban horrorizados mientras que Byakuya lanzaba un bufido - y ya estoy bien señor.

- me alegro Shinigami Kurosaki - dijo monótono el líder de la 1ª división - si no les importara a los otros dos podrían dejarme hablar unos minutos con el Shinigami Kurosaki

- Si señor - dijeron los saliendo de la sala mientras que Ichigo le miraba de mala gana y los otros capitanes miraban a Ichigo con curiosidad

- bien Kurosaki queríamos hacerle una proposición - dijo el comandante - debido a tu valía en combate y a tu grandioso potencial el Gotei 13 esta dispuesto a entrenarte - vio que Ichigo iba a hablar y levanto la mano - se que seguramente derrotarías a la mayoría de capitanes que hay aquí presentes pero no es ahí donde llega todo tu potencial muchacho

- ¿Cómo? - dijo incrédulo Ichigo

- serias entrenado para ocupar en un futuro un cargo de Capitan del Gotei 13 pero con una diferencia - continuo con su monologo el comandante - serás entrenado por los mejores en el campo de el aprendizaje igualmente de que sean Capitanes o no serás enseñado por los mejores

- ¿incluso usted Yamamoto-sama? - dijo Ichigo el que no le tuviera en alta estima no quería decir que no le tuviera respeto

- incluso yo Kurosaki - dijo el - también tendrás entrenamiento con tu hollow interior el ex-capitán urahara nos aviso hace un tiempo

- ¿y aun asi no vais a hacer nada para detenerme?

- no nos importa que tengas un hollow interior según nuestras investigaciones puedes controlarlo en su totalidad aunque ahora solo puedas mantener tu transformación en hollow durante unos minutos dentro de algún tiempo lo controlaras en su totalidad

- ¿Por qué queréis entrenarme? - claro y directo pensaba el comandante Yamamoto

- como ya te he dicho Kurosaki queremos que seas un futuro capitán tus habilidades no pueden ser desaprovechados no se había visto un prodigio así nunca y menos en un humano ¿Qué edad tienes Kurosaki?

- Quince años

- Bien la mayoría de personas que ves aquí hemos requerido años y años de practica y esfuerzo ¿sabes cuanto que se tarda varios años en liberar un bankai? - Ichigo asintió - tu lo has hecho y dominado en tres días chico no queremos desperdiciar un talento así

¿podría pensármelo un tiempo? - dijo Ichigo ni le gustaba ni le dejaba de gustar la idea de entrenarse y hacerse un capitán del gotei 13

Por supuesto Kurosaki tienes un mes para dar una respuesta mientras volverás al mundo humano si lo deseas - el muchacho asintió rápidamente - la puerta al mundo humano aun sigue abierta puede irse y digales a Kuchiki Rukia y al teniente Abarai que pasen - y este hizo lo que le dijo el capitán aviso a Rukia y a Renji ignorando las miradas de preocupación de Rukia

Se fue directo a la puerta del mundo humano demasiado metido en sus pensamientos seguía dándole vueltas a todo ¿entrenarle a el? Había entrado en el seretei a la fuerza desobedecido al comandante además era un humano me dan un mes de tiempo y me dejan volver al mundo humano sin problema ni en despedirse de Rukia pensó y se fue directo de la SS al mundo humano a su casa entrando por la ventana definitivamente no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie

Se quedo ahí pensando en todo lo que le había dicho durante unas cuantas horas ignorando a kon que preguntaba sobre su nee-san hasta que recordó que quizás Rukia se quedaría en la SS y no volvería y palideció notablemente mientras se maldecía mentalmente pero entonces oyo los gritos procedentes desde su ventana

- ICHIGO IDIOTA ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESTUPIDO - y Ichigo sonrió mientras le abría la ventana y suspiraba aliviado - se puede saber por que te vas sin despedirte idiota?

- nee-san! - dijo kon corriendo directamente hacia Rukia que le recibió con una patada en la cara directa - yo también te he echado de menos nee-san

- tu idiota no creas que te vas a librar - dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- olvídame Rukia no estoy de humor - le dijo el pelinaranja

- como que no estas de humor idiota ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo mas calmada

- nada ¿Qué? Es verdad

- Ichigo..

- nada Rukia

- ¿de verdad? - le inquirió la morena testarudamente y para contrariedad de ella el pelinaranja le sonrió

- te lo contare cuando me sienta con fuerzas para ello ¿vale?

- que remedio

- un momento enana estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada durante mas de un minuto - se rio Ichigo

- COMO QUE ENANA BAKA - dijo mientras le daba una patada a Ichigo

- eres una bestia enana - le grito Ichigo adolorido - ¿como es que te han dejado volver al mundo humano?

- Yamamoto-sama nos dio permiso a Renji y a mi por dos semanas y le pedimos ir al mundo humano dice que nos lo merecemos después de lo de hueco mundo

- la Sociedad de Almas os da un permiso para ir al mundo humano dos semanas tranquilamente sin poner impedimentos - se rio Ichigo y la morena le dio un codazo y le lanzo una mirada asesina

- tampoco es tan raro

- seguro.. - dijo el rodando los ojos - ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

- en el armario como siempre

- ¿Qué? Te recuerdo que ya eres hija adoptiva de los Kurosaki mi padre no te dejara dormir en ese simple armario

- por favor Ichigo ya convenceré yo a tu padre - le suplico la morena poniéndole ojitos y Ichigo no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir

- vale pero tu hablas con mi padre - ella le abrazo feliz y el se quedo atónito no esperaba esa reacción de la morena y le respondió torpemente

- yo me voy a dormir, adiós idiota

- hasta mañana enana

- NO ME LLAMES ENANA - dijo ella cerrando la puerta de el armario de un portazo y seguía aun despotricando en contra de Ichigo el cual en cuanto habían pasado unos minutos ya se había dormido completamente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana mientras que Ichigo se desperezaba en la cama tranquilamente y aun pensando en todo lo sucedido en el día anterior y fue a abrir el armario de Rukia para despertarla

- haber de que humor se levanta esta hoy - dijo mientras habría la puerta del armario pero la imagen que vio le impidió despertarla ahí estaba Rukia con su pijama de chappy encogida haciéndola parecer aun mas pequeña mientras que Ichigo cerraba la puerta y sonreía _"por que coño sonrió es mas por que no desperté a esa enana insoportable" _

- ¡HIJO! - oyó una voz mientras una patada impacto en la cara de Ichigo estampándolo contra la pared - te has vuelto débil hijo.. que lamentable

- ERES IDIOTA O QUE VIEJO - le grito Ichigo devolviéndole la patada y un puñetazo a su padre dejándolo al borde de la

- Ese es mi hijo! - logro decir su padre para echarse a reír

- Ah papa Rukia llego ayer también junto conmigo esta en mi habitación en el armario - pero su padre ya lo ignoraba

- lo has oído Masaki! Nuestra tercer hija a regresado a casa - decía entre lagrimas el padre de Ichigo

- cállate viejo - le dijo Karin dándole una patada a su padre - Ichigo has vuelto y como es eso de que Rukia duerme en el armario

- si llegamos ayer tarde y le puse un colchón ahí dice que esta muy cómoda - mintió _"por que coño estoy dando la cara por ella esto se esta volviendo ridículo" _

- ¿Cómo? Que Rukia-chan esta durmiendo en tu habitación - le dijo su padre sorprendido - MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO SE ESTA HACIENDO MAYOR - le seguía gritando a la imagen de esta recibiendo así una patada por parte de Karin y Ichigo

- Ichi-nii! - le grito yuzu abrazando a su hermana

- Oí yuzu, me vas a ahogar

- oh, lo siento ya esta hecho el desayuno - dijo ella - también he hecho para hay para Rukia-chan

- gracias ya se solo subo yo Yuzu - le dijo sonriendo y subió las escaleras con las dos bandejas

- que le pasa a Ichigo se le ve raro - dijo Karin

- quieres decir ¿contento? - se rio yuzu

- el amor chicas el amor - les dijo su padre adoptando una pose seria - ¡MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO SE HA ENAMORADO! - adiós pose seria

- Oí, enana despierta - le dijo Ichigo pero la morena se dio la vuelta ignorándole - _Rukia! _- le dijo suavemente zarandeándola y ella se despertó

- por fin un día que no me despiertas a gritos - le dijo la pequeña shinigami y el pelinaranja le sonrió

- no se como puedes dormir ahí dentro

- es cómodo y me siento bien ahí dentro se siente tranquilo

- ya lo dejaste claro eres una enana molesta amante de los conejos y que te gusta dormir en los armarios - se burlo el - algo mas pequeña Kuchiki

- si algo mas acércate Ichigo - el pelinaranja ingenuamente se acerco a la morena que le dio una patada en toda la cara

- te has pasado Rukia

- no me importa idiota vete a la mierda

- bien me iré a la mierda con tu desayuno - y el sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de ella al ver el desayuno

- me da igual no me voy a morir de hambre

- así que ya te has enfadado ¿eh?

- no estoy enfadada por un capullo integral - se indigno ella - y menos por uno tan feo

- gracias enana, toma y come anda ayer tampoco cenaste

- preocupado _Kurosaki-kun _- otra vez la maldita voz de niña buena de Rukia definitivamente la odiaba

- yo no fui la que estuvo tres días pegada a mi mientras yo dormía y me recuperaba de las heridas - se rio el

- ¿Quién te lo dijo idiota?

- Renji

- maldito cabrón cuando le pille - y ahí seguía despotricando contra el después de diez minutos

- Oí ¿Ichigo no deberíamos ir al instituto?

- ¿Qué? Que dices de instituto

- tus clases idiota

- LAS CLASES MALDITA SEA - dijo el mientras corría por toda la habitación cambiandose mientras que la morena se reía - a que esperas para vestirte enana

- no tengo prisa - dijo ella divertida

- Rukia vamos a llegar tarde - le recrimino el

- vamos una hora tarde Ichigo por unos minutos mas no creo que importe

- enana sabelotodo asquerosa

- Oí, idiota que sepas que yo no tengo nada por que ir contigo a tus estúpidas clases

- pues no vayas estúpida

- y que harías sin mi _Kurosaki-kun _¿Dónde esta _Rukia-chan_?

- menos cachondeo Rukia ¿nos vamos? - ni espero a que ella contestara y le cogió la mano echando a correr en dirección al instituto y cuando llegaron cansados se miraron dándose apoyo mentalmente

- sentimos el retraso profesora Misato - dijeron los dos rápidamente - es que nos dormimos - añadió Ichigo

- ¿seguro? - dijo señalando a las manos entrelazadas de Ichigo y Rukia que se soltaron las manos y se sonrojaron ante las miradas de toda la clase

- seguro - dijeron los dos rojos mientras se sentaban

- bien después de esta interrupción continuemos..

- hey Ichigo que tal con Kuchiki-san - se burlaba Keigo mientras que las chicas hacían lo mismo con Kuchiki que ya estaba roja hasta las orejas

- no hay nada entre yo y Kuchiki pesado

- Ichigo todo el mundo sabe que Kuchiki y tu estáis juntos

- que Rukia y yo no estamos juntos - esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y toda la clase se quedo callada y la pequeña shinigami agacho aun mas la cabeza

- gracias por la aclaración Kurosaki - le dijo la profesora - bien aprovechad estas vacaciones para estudiar

- ¿vacaciones? Pero si acabamos de llegar - se quejaba Rukia cuando habían salido esquivando a medio instituto que preguntaba sobre su relación y les hablaron Inoue, Ishida, Sado

- no se esta todo el año estudiando Rukia

- pero si tu no has estudiado este año te recuerdo el tiempo que pasamos en hueco mundo idiota

- ¿por que siempre tenemos que acabar discutiendo?

- por que eres insoportable además de idiota - pero se detuvo al ver soñar su móvil

- ¿Hollow? - ella asintió y el bufo - por fin algo de acción

- vaya parece que le has cogido el tranquillo a lo de ser shinigami

- como para no hacerlo te recuerdo que me obligaste

- te recuerdo que me quitaste todos mis poderes y de alguna manera tenia que seguir llevando a cabo las misiones

- olvídalo - dijo sacando su distintivo de shinigami substituto y convirtiéndose en shinigami mientras que la otra se comía el alma modificada y se convirtió en shinigami

- Pyon cuida también el cuerpo de este idiota - le dijo a Pyon y esta asintió rápidamente

- por dios esto es demasiado fácil - se quejaba el pelinaranja después de haber matado al hollow con suma facilidad y otros dos que habían aparecido mas lejos

- si quieres le revivimos a Aizen para que tenga un rival de su categoría su majestad

- oh si mi bella reina necesitaría algo asi como un ligero entrenamiento se burlo el

- hoy te dio por ser mas gilipollas de lo normal o eres asi siempre - decía la pequeña shinigami mientras rodaba los ojos

- va a nevar

- ¿enserio? - chillo ella emocionada

- ¿en la sociedad de almas nunca nieva?

- no, por que te crees que si no estaría tan emocionada idiota - dijo ella indignada

- menuda mierda de mundo - se rio Ichigo pero paro inmediatamente al recibir la patada de la shinigami en el estomago

- baka deja de meterte con la sociedad de almas

- con tal de que no me pegues patadas como eso lo que quieras - y Ichigo siguió caminando pensativo

- ¿Oí Ichigo en que piensas?- silencio del pelinaranja - ¡ICHIGO!

- que quieres enana - medio grito Ichigo

- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas raro desde que volvimos de la sociedad de almas

- nada Rukia ya te lo dije ayer

- Ichigo

- Rukia enserio no es nada - mintió aun no sabia ni por que no se lo decía - menos mal que nos han dado las vacaciones si no tendríamos a Keigo detrás nuestro - intento cambiar de tema el pelinaranja cosa que Rukia noto

- si supongo que por fin podremos tener un poco de tranquilidad

- ¿con mi padre? - se rio el abriendo la puerta

- ¡IIIICHIGOO! - !!!PUM!!! puñetazo en la cara de Isshin Kurosaki

- nunca aprenderás viejo

- Rukia-chan la cena ya esta lista - la llamo Karin

- ¿no creéis que debemos detenerlos? - dijo yuzu señalando a su padre y a su hermano

- no déjalos ellos se divierten así - termino Karin mientras que cenaban tranquilamente dentro de lo normal que puede ser todo en la casa Kurosaki

- Ichigo

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- por nada, solo gracias - le sonrió la morena y el pelinaranja la miro como si estuviera loca - hasta mañana Ichigo - dijo cerrando la puerta y el shinigami se recostó suspirando en la cama

- _hasta mañana Rukia _


End file.
